


Love for Miles

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Series: Morning Wood [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Miles receives love.  This time in the form of a kiss.  A sweet gentle kiss.  But that kiss is so much more.





	Love for Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> My brain really needed this sweet tender fic after the last thing I wrote (I only have it posted on [DW](https://conscriptedheart.dreamwidth.org/tag/morning+wood+%28series%29)... with no plans to post that trash here.) I loved this so much I decided to save it.
> 
> Since I'm getting into the habit of writing out my morning thoughts I've decided to make up a new category for them. Morning Wood. Whether it's rated G or E. That way they can easily be differentiated from my stories I actually have spent time on. The Morning Wood series will generally be short in a nearly unaltered state. Quickly typed out on Notepad, generally only checked over once or twice for errors. ...and not expounded upon. (nor are out of character parts corrected. I usually iron that stuff out in re-writes; not with these.) They aren't related and don't need to be read in any particular order (unless otherwise stated.) Not going to bother with much formatting or layout.
> 
> So that's what the "series" is about.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Charlie always admired her Uncle Miles, and he hardly ever turned her down for hanging out with him and Bass.  Whether it was going for ice cream when she was four, taking her to see her favorite boy band when she was 11, chaperoning at her prom, or going out for pizza when they had two days' leave.  
  
It was understandable that she would gravitate to him he pondered.  Even though he was absent most of the time, when he was here, he was present.  Even when her parents were around, they were working.  He soaked up her affection as much as she soaked up his.  He chuckled to himself.  Even when she was flirting with Bass, (yes, he noticed, even if he didn't let on,) she never left him out of her bubble for long.  She always had some way to let him know they were still connected.  A warm look, a soft touch, a kind gesture.  
  
She came to him and Bass for advice on most of life's major issues.  He swore he was more of a parent to her than his brother most of the time.  
  
And his thoughts came back to the present.  He was still feeling a bit of shock, but it was wearing off and being fully replaced by the swell of warmth in his chest.  It was already steadily there for a while, but it was growing at least tenfold now.  He didn't know this feeling could be any more profound.  **Charlie had given him one of those most loving of hugs, but then she stood up on tip toes to kiss him softly on his lips, lingering there for a moment.**   When she planted her feet firmly on the ground again breaking from the kiss, she smiled at him with such love and devotion he didn't know if his heart could hold it all.  Her fingers trailed down his arm, and she didn't break eye contact until they met his.  She gave a light squeeze to his fingers, before turning around and gliding like an angel to the bathroom.  Miles heart felt like it was going to burst.  Gratitude, affection, warmth.  Miles had never been loved like this before aside from Bass.  It was always lust, or greedy, never fully caring about his happiness.  Even Bass was possessive.  Charlie wouldn't make him choose, she wouldn't demand things.  No, this was just about the love itself, if he returned those feelings all the better. This though, she wasn't asking anything of him other than to accept her love.  Tears of joy started to streak down Miles face.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
